


Perfect Little Pancake

by icandrawamoth



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Banter, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: In which a drunken Lito is fascinated by tiny food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's comment_fic theme was the prompts being the title of the fic, so this written for "any, any m/m, Perfect Little Pancake."

Lito lays on the bed, the amount he's had to drink making standing too difficult, but not ready for sleep.

“Snacktime!” Hernando announces far too cheerfully as he enters and presses a plate into his lover's hands.

Lito plucks up the tiny round piece of food with his fingers, eyes wide with fascination, and coos, “aww, it's a perfect little pancake...”

“You're a perfect little pancake,” Hernando retorts affectionately, “you drunken idiot.” He takes the food, ignoring the sticky syrup coating both their fingers, and presses it into Lito's mouth.

Lito sucks his fingers lasciviously, and Hernando takes the hint.


End file.
